After the Crash
by hockeychick1254
Summary: A story if Mark and Lexie survived the crash and how their life will follow on through romance, marriage and their own little family


It was an ordinary day in Seattle Grace Mercy Hospital, all the doctors and nurses were aware that the plane that was carrying their colleagues, and they knew that some of the doctors were in bad shape. Dr. Baily and Dr. Webber came rushing into the Hospital with the doctors the first being Dr Meredith Grey, she was shocked and had a head injury and kept yelling for her baby. The next was Dr Christina Yang and her arm was in a sling and she was also suffering from shock, she was fighting the paramedics and doctors, and they eventually restrained her. The next was Dr Arizona Robbins and her leg was in a pretty bad form, but she was unconscious, then Dr Derek Shepherd was pushed through the doors and his arm was pretty messed up like Arizona's but he was also unconscious. Then Dr Mark Sloan came through, he was pale and had no shirt on with bandages on his chest and had a chest tube and was having air pumped into him. Then the worse one came in Dr Lexie Grey multiple cuts to the face both legs looked broken way worse then Arizona's and one of her arm looked broken she was also unconscious. Tonight was all hand on deck, they were taken to the OR to get stable and work on them. While they were in surgery Callie, Owen, Thatcher and his tattooed girlfriend` and Carolyn Shepherd and Amelia Shepherd were all sitting in the waiting room waiting to be told what happened to their loved ones Callie was crying into Owen's chest and he was rubbing her on the back and he had tears coming down his cheeks, Thatcher was holding hands with his girlfriend tears also running down his face, Carolyn and Amelia was holding each other crying. Dr Baily came out and everyone stood up and started asking questions all at once " Okay, Okay I know you are worried, I know, I only know about Derek and Arizona, I am sorry if the rest of you could take a seat while I talk to the shepherds and Callie" they four went over to a corner and talked quietly " okay Callie, Arizona's leg was pretty messed up we stopped the bacteria from spreading, but we are not quite sure if we got all of it we will know more when she wakes up, she is in room 214 on floor 2" " thank you so much Bailey" Callie hugged Bailey and ran off towards her wife's room. "Okay Derek's hand was also messed up, there may be a chance he can never gain full function of it, like Arizona we will know more in the morning, he is in room 216 on the 2 floor, Bailey walks back into the OR thirty minutes she comes back with news for Owen and Thatcher, the two men got up in a rush "okay Owen, Christina had dislocated her shoulder, and she also has hyperthermia she is in room 223 2nd floor, Thatcher this is about Meredith" " she is as much as my daughter as Lexie is" "Okay Meredith also has hyperthermia and has a few cut on her head and a bit of internal bleeding in the bowel but we got it all and she is fine she is in the same room as Derek which is 216 2nd floor I will come find you when I hear about Lexie" Thatcher gives a thankful smile towards Baily and him and his girlfriend rushes towards Meredith's room. Baily walked into Derek and Meredith's room where they were surrounded with their families Bailey told Thatcher and Carolyn seeing as she was practically the woman who raised Mark that both Lexie and Mark have been taken up to ICU where they are both in a coma and will be closely monitored for the next 24 hours.

2 weeks later

It has been two weeks since the accident and Christina has not said a word to anyone about the accident or anything at all, Meredith and Derek have both taken some leave off to heal properly and go to some therapy to get of the PTSD, Mark has awoken but is not aloud home yet but is Out of ICU. Lexie is still in a coma and Mark visits her every day and holds her hand and tells her she needs to wake up, though he has not broken up with Julia yet. Arizona has lost her leg and stays locked up in her room not talking to Callie because she is the reason that her leg is gone. Mark is sitting in bed watching some lame television show and super bored. He gets out of bed and walks to the ICU to sit with Lexie, he is at the entrance of the ICU and stares at Lexie, she looks so fragile still he sighs heavily and makes his way over to the chair beside her bed he takes her small hand in his big one and holds tight, he looks at her tiny fragile body "Come on Lex, you got to wake up," he sighs again and some tears form in his eyes " remember what I was telling you out there, that you got to make it through so we can get married and have children, don't you want that?" more tears come down his cheeks "You are the perfect woman for me Lexie, I can't just let you go, you mean to much to me, you are the only one I have ever loved, and I have made a mistake of letting you go to easily, and I am not making that mistake again, I am going to fight for you, but you need to fight also, Please Lexie, please wake up, please I love you too much to let you go" he bows his head and cries, he feels a movement under his hand, he stops crying and looks up to see Lexie's eyes drifting open, her eyes meet with Mark's and she gives a weak smile to him, Mark rushes to get a Doctor, Callie comes in and checks on Lexie Vidal's and checks her blood pressure, she also takes the chest tube out of her. Mark holds her hand and smiles at Lexie "did you really mean all of what you said" Mark smiles at her "every single word" Lexie smiles "so how long till you can be released?" "Tomorrow I am going home, and hopefully in two more weeks you can go home also" "I don't know mark I just woke up today and I am in ICU and I was crushed by a plane and somehow I still have feeling in them let's just take one day at a time yeah, but is it okay if I go to sleep I am very tired" "Yeah okay I will see you later" Mark kisses her on the hand and leaves for his room. When he arrives at his room there is Julia sitting on his bed "hey babe where did you go?" "I went to see Lexie she woke up later on today" Julia shifted uncomfortably on her spot on the bed "oh, how is she?" "Yeah she is great, hopefully ready to go home in two or three weeks" "that's great, well I have to go back home I was checking in on you to make sure you were okay" "thanks Julia" he gives her a kiss on the cheek and gets back into bed.

4 weeks later

Lexie was released from the hospital, though she had feeling in her legs it was going to take a lot of physical therapy to get her moving around, though she was happy to be alive. The nurses were helping her get into her wheel chair when Mark showed up at her door she smiled at him and he smiled back, he went behind and wheeled her out of her room and out of the hospital. "You glad to be coming home little grey?" Lexie smiled at the nickname "yeah I cannot wait to eat edible food and be in my own bed" Mark laughed at the food comment, when they reached his car he wheeled her to the passenger side and helped her in, he took her chair and put it in the boot of his car, he climb in and started the engine and drove away from the hospital. "we have to go to Arizona's and Callie's apartment first because it is my night with Sofia, she missed you by the way" Lexie smile, she also missed Sofia, even though she was the reason why her and Mark broke up in the first place, when Lexie first saw her born, she loved the child instantly, but she never admitted it to anyone. When they reached Arizona and Callie's apartment the opened the door to see Callie and Arizona snuggled up on the couch watching Sofia have her own little dance party which she learned from her aunt Meredith and Aunt Christina Mark pushed Lexie through the door and next to Arizona near the couch, he ran up behind Sofia and lifted her into the air "Hey Munchkin" Sofia screamed in excitement when she released she was in her daddy's arms, Lexie laughed and loved the way how Mark would do anything for his daughter, she couldn't wait for them to finally have children, so she could see him act like this every day. Mark put Sofia back on the ground and Sofia spotted Lexie she went ballistic "Wexie! Mamma, Mami, Wexie is her" Callie laughed at her daughter "I know baby she will be staying with you and Daddy for the night" Sofia Laughed and screamed and ran as fast her little legs could take and jumped up onto Lexie's lap. Every one quickly gasped when they saw the two year old jumping onto Lexie's legs worried that it will really hurt her, but instead Lexie laughed and hugged the toddler, when she looked up she saw all of their worried faces "Oh lighten up I am fine she is only two for god sakes" Everyone eased up and laughed as the two played together on Lexie's Lap, Mark decided It was time to go he pushed Lexie out with Sofia on her lap, they went into his apartment and put Sofia in the playpen where she will stay till dinner time, he then picked lexie up bridal style and put her on the couch. Lexie reached for the remote and switched on the TV, the news showed up talking about a plane crash, Lexie looked at it intensely "hey Mark" "what" "come here and look at this" Mark walked into the living room and looked at the TV "what am I looking at exactly?" "Does that look like our plane crash site?" Mark sat beside Lexie "it can't be it has been six weeks since that happened-""SHH!, they are talking about it" **It has been six weeks since a plane occurred in this spot, the plane held six doctors, when the engine came off and the plane split in two. All Doctors survived, though they suffered some critical injuries, Derek Shepherd head of Neurosurgery suffered some nerve damage in his hand, his Wife Meredith Grey-Shepherd 5****th**** year resident sustained some head injuries, Christina Yang 5****th**** year resident dislocated shoulder, Arizona Robbins head of paediatric surgery an open broken femur, could of lost the leg but didn't, Mark Sloan head of plastic surgery had a very bad chest injury where doctors had to put in a chest tube at the scene, the worse of them all is Alexandra Grey 4****th**** year resident sister to Meredith Grey, was crushed from the pelvis down by the Planes engine, and some hoe still has feeling in her legs, with a lot of physical therapy she will be able to walk again an insider told us at Mercy Grace West Hospital, thank you and good night. **"Well that was cheerful" Lexie smiled at Marks comment and swatted him playfully on the arm "Shut up, why do you think it took so long for them to broadcast us?" "I don't know probably wanted all the information, anyways for you it is dinner bath and bed we have you first physical therapy session tomorrow wanna be well rested, oh and I wouldn't mind helping you with your bath" Mark smirked at Lexie and in return Lexie swatting him again.

That's chapter one, if you have any idea's let me know and I will try and put them in, thanks guys


End file.
